disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Monkey
"Mickey Monkey" is the twenty-ninth episode of Mickey Mouse. It aired on November 18, 2014. Plot Summary Mickey struggles to get his life back after a mischievous monkey steals his identity. Synopsis We open on three monkeys in the jungle; one of them is asleep. Then Minnie, Donald, and Goofy load all their stuff onto the boat. Goofy eats an apple and burps very loudly. He and Donald notice that Mickey is taking a long time. Minnie calls Mickey's name loudly. Meanwhile, Mickey is surprised to see a monkey in his room. Mickey then says that the monkey is not allowed in there, but the monkey jumps on the fan and Mickey breaks it and they fall. The monkey steals Mickey's clothes and jumps out the window, leaving Mickey naked (but there is no censor bar on his body since his private parts are not shown). Goofy is happy to see the monkey and Donald asks what took him so long. Goofy calls the monkey "Mickey" and it boards the boat. Mickey tells his friends to wait, but they don't listen to him. Mickey calls to his friends, but Goofy thinks that Mickey is a monkey (without Mickey noticing). Minnie, Goofy, and Donald are happy to see Mickey Monkey, but Mickey is upset and he runs in the grass, and a turtle bites his tail. The turtle throws him out over the sailboat and into a spiderweb. Goofy thinks Mickey is a monkey again when he sees him taking a nap in his hammock, and thinks he's cute. Mickey gets stuck in the spiderweb, the spider puts salt on his toe, and he screams. Mickey Monkey reenacts a scene from "Steamboat Willie", and turns the boat around as yellow water comes towards Mickey and the log he is riding on. Goofy thinks that Mickey is dancing, but Mickey is actually being bitten by a bloodsucking worm. The monkey plucks something (presumably a bug) off of Minnie's head and eats it (but she doesn't seem to mind). Goofy and Donald are happy again and Minnie thinks the monkey is considerate and kisses him. Mickey's eyes flare up in anger as he pulls the worm out. He runs through the leaves and goes to the boat, but Goofy thinks Mickey is a monkey yet again, angering Mickey. After Mickey explains that he's the real Mickey, "LOOK OUT!!" Minnie said and Goofy and Donald grab his tail as he starts running. Minnie ducks when Mickey runs to hit the monkey and gets his clothes back. The monkey runs out of the boat and jumps into a tree. Mickey's friends are worried about him, but he is okay. However, the boat falls down a waterfall and Goofy, Minnie, and Donald turn into crocodiles or alligators. Mickey, however, isn't scared or startled; he just whistles happily. Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Trivia *This episode celebrates the anniversary of Mickey's first appearance in the short film "Steamboat Willie" on November 18, 1928. As a commemoration to the short, the episode features a brief homage to Mickey's sailor scene with "Steamboat Bill" being played by Minnie, Goofy, and Donald. *This is the first time Minnie's lipstick mark was shown, unlike some of the other episodes. *The boat used bears a striking resemblance to the boats from Jungle Cruise. Gallery Screenshots Mickey_Monkey_Steamboat_Willie.png Mickey and monkey.jpg Mickey-Mouse-300x168.jpg Mickey Monkey 2014.jpg Fd3cea6c19d38c03b972eac975b6cc574e2a1ffa.jpg 95935f2abd7a6d15db1a7ae173c4abd347f73a3e.jpg Happy-Birthday-Mickey-Mouse-Mickey-Monkey-242x141.jpg Monkey Mickey .jpg Mickey monkey steamboat willie.jpg aVAXR3sgpz.png x240-4fW.jpg vlcsnap-2016-04-07-18h58m48s936.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-18h58m41s793.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-18h59m10s640.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-18h59m02s921.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-18h59m21s172.png Storyboards Happy-birthday-mickey-monkey-3.jpg Happy-Birthday-Mickey-Monkey-2.jpg Happy-Birthday-Mickey-Monkey.jpg es:Mickey Monkey nl:Na-apen pt-br:Mickey Macaco Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Featured shorts